World That Isn't My Own
by Y.A.S Olliver
Summary: Waking up in a brand new land with no memory of the night before, our heroes from New Vegas are now stuck in the world of Remnant. How will they adjust to this new place, and will they ever see the Mojave again? Find out the answers to these questions and more by reading, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**What Went On Last Night**

Barking... a man could hear his loyal dog going off, barking while aggressively jumping on and off of our would-be hero. Our "hErO" of this story is none other than the Wasteland's greatest mailman, Courier Six. He laid on the softest dirt he has ever felt in his life, barely conscious cause' he had just awoken. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at his robotic pet Rex.

"Sheesh boy, could you tone it down a bit. The hangover has just kicked it" rubbing his head as it felt like a drum had been banged against it. "I gotta stop with the drinking aye boy" he asked the dog rhetorically. "We in Vegas, or did I take another drunken journey last night?" he asked the dog. The dog had an annoyed look on his face, before barking at him again. "What the hell do you mean look around, just tell me... oh" he trailed off as he finally focused his vision on his surroundings. "What... the actual... fuck"

All around him was life, long green grass blowing in the wind, tall trees filled with leaves and the sound of wildlife all around him. It was a beautiful sight to take in, in his head he thought he was dreaming.

"Well this is obviously a trip from some drug I took last night, lemme fix this with some chems" he said out loud, searching through his Pip-Boys inventory. "There we go" finally finding his own chemical concoction. He and Arcade (mostly Arcade) had created it together, the simple title of Relief was its name. Had the ability to instantly freshen and sober anybody from whatever substance they were currently taking. Quickly making the Relief stim appear in his hand, he closed his eyes and injected it directly into his arm, feeling instant relief. "That's so much better" he spoke before opening his eyes.

…

…

…

"Are you kidding me" was all he had to say, the area around him was still the same. Beautiful in every sense. "Damn... we really messed up this time didn't we boy"

*Bark! Bark bark* spoke Rex, a face of shock appeared on the face of Six.

"How dare! I can handle my drinks perfectly fine. What does it matter anyway, we've gotta find the others before we do anything" he said, Rex nodding in agreement and following his master. 'This is actually kinda cool though, The others are gonna love this place' thought Six happily.

_Glynda... are you seeing this_

_Yes Ozpin, I am. Seems these two are very unfamiliar with the Emerald Forest, I shall escort them out at once._

_Wait, Glynda a moment. Let us watch these two, I don't know why but I have a feeling this person on our screen is special._

_But Ozpin, if they run into any trouble they could di-_

_Glynda, trust me. If anything too reckless happens, I will rush to there aid myself_

…

_Glynda please, I am very intrigued by these two. Especially since it seems that this particular male can understand his dog._

…

_Glynda, have faith._

_Oh alright Ozpin, I trust you as always._

_Thank you_

Night had fallen, the two had spent quite a day in this new area. Six and Rex had made quite a bit of ground, finding an interesting area of Ruins to spend the night, the two hadn't suffered many injuries. They fought a different variety of beasts they had never seen in the Mojave, armored Yao Guais and a new breed of dog that could stand on its hind legs, even his Pip-Boy had been acting strange. Seems he could not discover the name of any area at all, when he would open his map the screen would turn to static saying **ERROR! OUT OF RANGE** then take him back to his inventory.

*Bark bark?* questioned Rex, Six just shook his head.

"I have no idea, maybe its finally starting to give out on me. This thing has been through many battles" he replied, speaking about his Pip-Boy. "Guess we can just sort it out tomorrow or something, I'm beat" he shrugged, finally removing his helmet and riot gear, everything he was wearing had been swapped with more comfortable clothing. A simple stained white shirt and black sweatpants with a pair of slippers on his feet.

*BARK BARK!* yelled Rex in surprise, this made Six looks at him questioningly.

"What are you going on about boy?" he asked, clearly confused. "Why are you so surprised, it's not like you've never seen me clean-shaven. Did you not notice last night?"

*BARK! BARK BARK BARK!* explained Rex, a look of worry and realization dawning on him.

"No way, it's not possible" he said out loud, worry evident in his voice. He spawned a mirror in his hand and sure enough, Rex was correct. He was definitely younger than he originally was, his jet black hair was healthy and refreshed, long strands falling on the sides of his head and covering his eyes a bit, his brown skin clear of all scars and looking very youthful as if he was a teenager again. Sparkling green eyes brighter than the dullish green color they always looked, he was shocked. "What the fuck?"

"Please do not use such language" Six heard the voice of a female behind him, almost instantaneously he was already back in his signature Riot Armor with his helmet covering his face and Big Boomer aimed at her, Rex had already stepped in front of his master, growling at the stranger with his teeth showing menacingly. These two did not like people sneaking up behind them. "Lady, you have one chance before I blow you back to the early days. Name?" questioned Six.

"I mean you no harm, I swear. I only wish for you two to come with me, quickly if you can" she asked, hands raised. Six and Rex looked at each other.

"And why should we trust you?" he questioned.

"Have faith in me, and all will be told"

"Well... we don't have many options do we boy?" Six asked his dog, he barked his reply. "Your right, we might need to move with her. She can give us a lay of the land, maybe some information on the others... okay lady, we'll come with you. But I ain't putting away the gun"

"Fair enough, now please follow me. Our aircraft awaits"

**Hello all, I am generally new to the world of writing as this is my first piece of fiction. I am hoping this read is enjoyable for anyone who gives it a chance, not gonna do a big A/N as this is the first chapter. Not much else to say except I hope you have had a good day or night wherever you are, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do What You Will**

"This place is amazing!" complimented Six as he walked through the moonlit campus of Beacon, lights shone all throughout the area. Glynda had been leading them towards the office of her boss, he was really interested in who would be higher ranked than the lady before them, he actually felt no harmful intent from here. She seemed to know a lot about the surrounding area also.

"Well, Beacon Academy is a very prestigious school for future Huntsmen and Huntresses alike. It is important that the school always looks presentable" she told him simply, he was still in awe of the place. His loyal dog stayed by his side, also taking in the sites around them.

'Well this confirms my theory anyway, this place definitely ain't the Mojave. That much was obvious, but how the hell did I get here?' this question among others plagued his mind, he was worried for his other friends most of all. No idea where any of them could be.

"Now if you will follow me through here, we will make our way towards Ozpin's office"

"No problem Glyn's" Six had nicknamed her. She gave him a death glare that would make even Caeser himself think twice about speaking wrong. "Scratch the nickname, okay then" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. She had told him to remove all weapons and armor, right now he was sporting simple clothes. A long-sleeved black shirt and grey sweatpants with white shoes, amazingly all his clothes and armor had been repaired somehow, all of his gear looked brand new. As if he had brought them before the bombs fell.

'This definitely has to be some sort of time travel, either that or even spacial travel. Jeez, I wish Arcade was around, he usually handled the real thinking part of the team. Smart prick' he thought, laughing to himself silently. He hadn't noticed until Rex nudged his hand, they had arrived at the office.

"Please make sure you are respectful when in the presence of Ozpin, speak only when spoken to, seat only when he has allowed you to sit an-

"Don't need to hear all that, I get it alright. I'm no fool" he said, he was a little excited to meet the man behind the school.

"Interrupt me again and I shall send you flying out through the windows. Do I make myself clear?" she asked him sternly.

"Yes" he quickly said, fear in his voice. 'This lady is wicked... I think I'm in love' he thought, a strong and independent woman like her was rare to come by in the Mojave. The only other person like her was Cass, she had already shot him down many times before. She mostly used him for sex, always saying he's a good fuck buddy. Damn he wishes she would give him a chance

"Very good" she said, before opening the doors before him. What laid in front of him was a room he had never seen, it was like the inside of a clock with even more clocks inside that.

"This is... pretty awesome, aye Rex" he asked his loyal dog, barking his reply. "You're damn right there ain't nothing like this back home... ma-

"AHEM!" he heard Glynda demand, he stood upright and center.

"Please, why so stiff. You may relax" spoke a man dressed in green, grey hair and glasses upon his face.

"Wassup, nice to meet you guy. You must be Ozpin, names Six" our mailman introduced himself, holding his hand out. Ozpin grabbed it with both, gladly shaking the hand of Six.

"It is great to finally meet you Six, you would be correct. I am Ozpin, headmaster of this school" he said, breaking hands Ozpin pointed to a chair in front os his desk. "Please, sit"

"Thanks... but uh, you never acknowledged my dog" Six said, the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, I hadn't thought it necessary... well, my apologies young canine, glad to make your acquaintance. My name is Ozpin, yours?" he asked, kneeling to the dog's level. He grabbed the dogs paw, giving it a gentle shake. Rex's tail began to wag.

*Bark!* replied Rex, tongue hanging out. 'This guy seems alright too, couple of good guys around us huh? Six will like you two' the dog thought to himself.

"What a lovely name, glad to meet you Rex" he replied, standing and returning to his chair. Six and Rex both had a look of shock on their faces, Ozpin began laughing. "Apologies for the joke, I cannot understand animals I'm afraid. Glynda had already informed me of the names of you two" he told, still chuckling a little.

'Old guy has a sense of humor... I like it' Six thought, smile on his face. "Good joke" he told simply.

"Thank you... now, may I ask what it is exactly you two were doing in the Emerald Forest? Terribly dangerous for two unknown people to travel in there alone" asked Ozpin.

"Truthfully... I don't know, I ended up there in a drunken walk I guess" he said truthfully, he had no reason to hide how he got there. He didn't really feel it neccesary for him to hide anything actually, he could feel that they weren't bad people. "If I'm completely honest, I don't even know what place this is. I'm not really from here" he told.

"Ah, I see... which Kingdom are you from then?"

"I'm sorry kingdom? I don't understand what you're saying?" he asked, confusion and worry clear on his face. 'FUCK! WHERE OR WHEN THE FUCK AM I!" he screamed internally, he was very worried. "Could you explain please?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Please Six, calm down. Maybe this will help"

…

…

"What is that?" Six asked, a cup with a strange liquid was in front of him.

"Why, it is coffee"

"Never heard of it, think I'll pass. Now explain, Kingdoms? The hell is that? Where am I right now"

"Right now, you are currently in the Kingdom of Vale. Welcome"

'Calm your nerves Six... it's alright... it's okay... just explain' he thought to himself, taking deep breathes. "Well then... I guess I gotta tell you guys something" he said, before beginning his story. From him being saved from a shallow grave to claiming the Mojave and keeping it a free land. He told them everything, everything he's done, the ones closest to him. For some reason, he had this immense feeling that Ozpin would throw no judgment towards him but understand everything. He could trust Ozpin... he went with it. Ozpin took this all in, along with Glynda. Listening to everything he said, every detail, every word, every syllable. They took it all in. Six soon finished his story as the sun rose.

"My... you and your people have been through a lot haven't you?" asked Ozpin, a soft smile on his face with his eyes gentle.

"We have, but we've always gotten through it"

"Well then, I guess I have no choice... I will help you return home" said Ozpin, Six had a huge smile on his face.

"Really! Thank you Ozpin truly, my people need me" said Six, shaking the man's hand.

"It is quite alright, but for the time being. You may reside here, as a student of my school" he told Six. "You and Rex" he told the duo, not forgetting about the loyal companion.

"It is truly appreciated" said Six. 'Don't worry everyone, I'll be back soon, just give me time'

-_Somewhere else-_

"C'mon girlie would you move it already! I have a business to run" is the first thing a young girl heard as she awakened.

"Calm down dude jeez! Can't a girl have a second to wake up" she said, shooing him away with her hand. "Damn... really did hit the drink a bit hard huh C" she said to herself, not noticing her surroundings.

_**Sorry for the wait! I have currently started a new job and have been busy the last few days, but no worries I should be back to writing more frequently. This story is just getting started, the next chapter we will be introducing Six and Rex to the school! Sorry if the ending here seems rushed, I really am new at this whole writing thing. I hope you like that little ending bit there, in the end, I'm getting really into this. Until next time!**_


End file.
